The Copycats
by Slytherin's True Heiress
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts held a talent show and it turns out that the most popular band in the muggle world are actually wizards that go to Hogwarts and have signed up for this talent show. Lets follow the four most unlikely people as they shake the wizarding world to its core with there music and love. Drarry Slash (If you don't like then don't read) Songs. Bashing!GW/RW/ETC
1. Chapter 1: The Great Hall Announcement

AN: Hello people of the fanfiction world. Yeah so this is my first story and my first time writing a slash… like EVER so please don't be too hard on me. I've had this idea in my head for a while so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you already know what it is the I DO NOT own it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Great Hall Announcement

Harry's POV

It is my third year at Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony had just finished. Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement that had (most) everyone excited.

"Now if may have your attention please. I know that these last two years have caused a lot of stress so for one week for 3rd years and up Hogwarts is going to host a talent show, and 1st and 2nd years don't worry we will provide stuff for you to do during this week as well. Now the rules of this talent show is that you don't have to do it if you don't want and you can come up and do it as many times as you like."

After that everyone started talking about the talent show. Wondering who would do what, what they're going to do, or how they so weren't going to embarrass themselves in front of the whole school.

While Ron and Hermione were arguing about something I discreetly looked over to the Slytherin table and slightly nodded at my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Now you're probably think 'boyfriend?!' and let me say yes. Draco and I have been dating since the summer after 1st year, but I'll explain that at a later date. Honestly only two other people know, and no I don't mean Ron and Hermione. I'm talking about Blaise Zabini and Theodor (Theo) Nott. Why you ask. Well you'll just have to wait to find out.

I looked back up at Draco and saw him nodding to Blaise and Theo. They looked over at me and I once again slightly nodded.

It was then that Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Now if you are going to perform in the talent show just come up and sign your name or if you are doing it with a group sign the group's name and how many days you are preforming."

After that was said most of the Great Hall stood up. I looked back over to Draco and he nodded to me then to the front indicating that I should sign us up. So I got up waited like 10 minutes and signed up our group.

After everyone had finished signing up for right then we were all sent off to bed.

* * *

I waited for everyone to fall asleep before grabbing my invisibility cloak and the marauder's map and heading out. I made my way up to the Room of Requirements and going in. When I entered the first thing I noticed was half the room was set up like were our group rehearses and the other half was set up like a cozy little cabin with a fireplace and everything. It was then that I noticed the person on the couch, Draco.

It seemed as if he hadn't noticed me yet, so I go up behind him, put my hands over his eyes, and whisper "Guess who," in his ear.

"Hmmm… is it my awesome boyfriend?" He playfully ask.

"Why yes, yes it is my love," I replied. I then put his face in my hands, turned him to face me, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How are you?" He asked me after I sat down next to him.

"Better now that I'm with you. You?"

"Hmm, same," he answered me. We sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company when Draco spoke up again. "So did you enter us?"

"Of course."

"For how many days?"

"All seven of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you not want me to put us down for all seven?"

"No it's not that. It's just I thought you wouldn't do that."

"OH, ok. Do you know which ones you want to do?"

"Actually I was thinking that each of us would pick once. Then we all vote on the rest."

"That sounds fair but it starts tomorrow, so we should probably get Theo and Blaise up here so we can decide."

"Okay good point."

With that said we went out to get the other two members of our group and bring them back up here.

* * *

We were all back in the RoR when Theo asked what we were doing.

"Well, you guys know how we signed up for the talent show?"

"Well yeah," said Blaise.

"Draco and I decided that we need to pick out what we are going to do, so we decided that we each would pick what to do and for the three days we would all vote."

"That sounds fine with me," said Theo.

"Me too," Said Blaise.

"But who picks first?" Theo asked.

"Oh, I just assumed we would pick by the way we usually do," Draco said.

"OK does anyone have the dice," I asked.

"I do," stated Blaise as h reached into his pocket and pulled them out. "I guess I forgot to take them out from last time."

"Ok so since Theo rolled first last time its Harry's turn."

I took the dice and rolled them I got a 3 and a 4.

"Ok so seven. Draco."

I handed him the dice. He got a 6 and 2.

"Eight. Here you go Blaise," said Draco as he then gave the dice to Blaise. Who rolled and go a 1 and 4.

"Five. Here Theo," Blaise said as he then gave the dice to Theo. Theo rolled a 6 and 4.

"Ten. So I pick first, then Draco, then Harry, and finally Blaise."

"Ok, so Theo what do you pick."

"LFN"

"WHAT?! But Theo this will be in front of people we know," I practically yelled.

"I know, but that still doesn't change my mind."

"I don't have a choice *sigh* fine but I won't be happy."

"Great, so should we practice now?" asked Blaise.

"I guess we could run through it but, we know that one pretty well, said Draco.

"Yeah ok. Just so long that we have enough sleep before tomorrow," I stated.

* * *

After we ran through it we were all ready to sleep. Theo and Blaise had already taken off to bed, so only me and Draco were left. Once we reached the point where we would have to split we said goodnight to each other.

"Goodnight Harry, hope you sleep well."

"Goodnight Dray, I hope you sleep well also my love." I leaned over and kissed one more time before we went separate ways.

I was lying there in bed I couldn't help but think how much will change tomorrow, and with that thought in my head I fell asleep hoping that that change will be good and not bad.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think. Good I hope. Hey whoever figures out what LFN is first will get a shout out on my next chapter. Please review, and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Performance

AN: OK first I would like to say that if you read this before about 9:30 this morning PLEASE go back and reread chapter 1 I messed up a person. I would like to thank Harry1675 for pointing out this mistake to me.

One more thing I would also like to shout out to Harry1675 once again for being the only person to answer the question in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I DO NOT own it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Performance

Harry's POV

I woke up in my bed the next morning thinking 'today's the day'. I got out of bed and got ready. Last night we all agreed that we would all meet up again in the RoR at 9:30 to get all the equipment. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:57 so I decided to start heading up.

By the time I got up there it was 9:23. I went in and noticed the Dray and Theo were already there.

"Where's Blaise?" I asked.

"He was still getting ready when we left, he should only be a few minutes," Theo said.

"Ok." I walked over to Dray. "Good morning love," I said to him as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning," he replied sweetly.

It had been only 3 minutes before Blaise entered. After that we got all of our equipment shrunk and put into our pockets. Since the show didn't start for another hour we all decided to just hangout in here till we had to go down; since all performers for that day are supposed to meet up 30mins. before the actual show started. The room the changed into a comfy living area. It had a fireplace and surrounding it is three small couches and two chairs. Draco and I sat in the couch to the right of the fireplace. Blaise sat on the middle couch, and Theo on the one to the left.

"So are we going to hide who we are or are we going to show everyone?" Questioned Theo.

"I was thinking that we hide ourselves until the last day," I suggested.

"I think that's a great idea!" Exclaimed Dray.

"Yeah, I think it will be funny seeing the muggleborns and some half-bloods try and figure out who we are, and you never know the others might like us too and then we get to hear what people think of our music," Said Blaise.

"Great but how are we going to hide ourselves?" Asked Theo.

"Masks," I said.

"Ok. Can I make them?" Asked Draco.

"That's fine with me," I said.

"Me too," said Theo.

"I'm good with that," Said Blaise.

With that Draco jumped up and started to transfigure some pillows into our mask. When he finished I was amazed at what I saw, and I believe the others were too based on their reactions. Draco gave us each our masks. I looked at my mask. It was like a masquerade mask but covering my eyes and right side of my face. I was white with emerald swirls around my eyes, and on my right cheek was a black sixteenth note. I looked over at Draco's and it was also shaped like a masquerade mask, but with what would look like running ink shape down half his cheeks. His was silver but with blue swirls around the eyes and if you looked closely you could see little golden eighth notes at the end of each drip. Blaise's was shaped like a crescent moon starting at his right temple going across his forehead over his left eye and cheek ending a few spaces up and over from the corner of his mouth leaving his right eye and cheekbone uncovered. His was a dark blue with golden swirls around the eye and a white quarter note on his left cheek. Finally I looked at Theo's his was like a masquerade mask too, but had two points coming down almost touching the corners of his mouth. His was Black with red swirling around his eye and a silver treble cleft on his left cheek and a silver bass cleft on his right cheek. I then turn back to Draco.

"Love, these are amazing. Thank you," I said.

"Yeah, Dray. They are awesome," said Blaise.

"Completely," agreed Theo. I looked at the time and realized we had 15mins. to get down the Great Hall. I pointed this out, and we all started to head down. We had our masks on since there would be people there already. Once we got there, there was already like 30 people, but all were standing around a certain table. We headed over there and we saw it was a list of who would go when. I saw that we were last. It was then that Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall.

"First I would like to say thank you to you all for coming and participating. Next I would like you all to split up into your groups or if you're doing something solo then stand by yourself," Dumbledore said. We soon split up into groups by the time we were all in our groups (or no group) there were 7 groups and 9 soloists. Then Dumbledore continued.

"Great everyone is separated now. Now I would appreciate it if you would raise your hand if you are using equipment."

We, two other groups, and three soloist raised our hands.

"Okay then does anyone need any equipment?" Dumbledore asked. Only three people still had their hands raised.

After that he was only going over some stuff about what not to use or do.

* * *

Soon enough the show started and we were all in the back of the stage that was created, and soon it was our turn to go up.

"And now for our finale performance of this evening. Please welcome The Copycats," Dumbledore announced.

We could hear some surprised gasps as we walked up onto the stage. I spoke up before we began.

"Hey everyone we are the copycats as you just heard and to all the muggleborns and some half-bloods. Yes we are the same Copycats as from the muggle world. I would also like to say that all the songs we do we don't write them we do songs that already exists. Today we will be singing Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

I turned back to the others, Theo on drums, Blaise and the electric guitar, Draco on bass guitar also back-up singer, and me lead singer. I gave them the signal and we started.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head _

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque _

_This a hickey or a bruise _

_Pictures of last night _

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled _

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Once we finished there was a huge applause. We shrunk our equipment again and stepped in a line side by side and took a bow. As soon as we left the stage we were flocked by tons of people. We than rushed out of there and to the RoR. When we got there we all just collapsed onto the couches. We sat there a moment just looking at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Oh man so that is what it's like to be mobbed," Blaise said out of breath.

"Yeah, this is why we never show our faces in the muggle world," Said Draco.

"Oh, man that would be horrible," said Theo.

"Well at least now we know they like us," I stated.

"Good point," said Theo.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to bed," stated Blaise.

"Yeah, me too," said Theo.

"I think we're going to stay a while before heading out," I said.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." And with that they left. I turned and looked at Draco before I kissed him on the lips.

We sat there in that room for who knows how long just talking, kissing, cuddling, kissing, and pretty much enjoying each other's company, oh, and kissing.

We soon got too tired and decided we should finally go to bed. Before we parted we said our goodnights.

"Goodnight my love. I'll see you in the morning," I said gently.

"Goodnight 'Ry. Sweet dreams."

We gently kissed one more time before heading to bed.

As I laid there in my bed I thought about what a great day it had been and hoped tomorrow would be even better. That was my last thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Well there you go chapter two. Thank you for reading. I would love it if you guys would give me some ideas for some songs to use. If I pick your song I'll give you a shout out on my next chapter. Please Review. See you soon.


End file.
